collaborative_worldbuilding_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Copper War
The Copper War was a large war fought in the Neck, between the Empire and an alliance of the Republic of the Neck, the Principality of Sannel and the Kingdom of Arrin. Causes The causes of the Copper War were wide and varied # For several decades, the Empire had been attempting to secure influence in the Republic of the Neck. Vast amounts of money was supplied to the Imperial Trading Company to set up offices in the Neck, ensuring that the economy of the Republic was heavily controlled by Imperial assets. As a result, the Neck and Sannel both viewed the Empire suspiciously, rightfully fearing that the Empire wished to dominate the Neck. # A large vein of copper ore had been found in the mountains, resulting in large scale competitions between local, and the Imperial backed Imperial Mining Authority to establish mining networks in the mountains. In addition, the I.M.A had ignored repeated Republic Government orders to leave their mines, and even had placed their own private army at their facilities, preventing any government attempts to shut the mines. This resulted in a tense standoff between the Imperial Government and the government of the Neck. # The Republic of the Neck and Sannel had historically been close, despite the former's rebellion against the latter. Talks were occuring between the two countries as to unification in a federation. In addition to this, the Argenese had also expressed interest in such a union. The Empire feared this, and believed that this would harm their influence in the Neck considerably. The War Outbreak In 6759RC, Neck officials sent a demand to the 3rd Mining Facility, I.M.A northern sector. The I.M.A in response sent a small force of 50 security personel to the facility, in order to prevent any attempt from local officials of enforcing the demands. The demands themselves asked for reduced operating hours to allow rival mines to compete, and proper accounting for the workers who operated in the mines (I.M.A mines were notorious for underpaying their workforce). The Neck officials heard that the I.M.A had stationed a force at the mine, and proceeded to allocate 15 law officers to enforce the demands. The officials were halted outside the mining settlement's gates, and told to turn away. The officials however denied, and demanded that the gates be open. It is unknown as to who started the agression, but very soon threats were being thrown. After a 2 hour deadlock, one of the officials issued a final warning to the gate-guards, demanding that the gates be opened. Rather than doing this, the private army stationed there opened fire on the officials. Word very quickly spread. The Neck mobilised a force of 700 militiamen to take the mining settlement and arrest the private army. The I.M.A, anticipating this had positioned their own force of 400 soldiers along the main pass to the mine, an a brief skirmish ensued. At this stage, the I.M.A appealed to the Imperial Government for help. Help was granted, and the Empire sent 5,000 professional soldiers to garrison all 17 I.M.A mines. On hearing this, the government of the Neck, with public support from Sannel demanded that the Empire remove its soldiers from their territory. Their demands were ignored, and the Republic began mobilisation. An official deceleration of war was declared 5 weeks after the initial skirmish with Republican officials, and the security of 3rd Mining Facility, I.M.A Northern Sector. Category:Þe Calum Category:Isni Category:Wars